five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The FNAF Fanon Wiki 2
Characters Returning Springy Potatobooper Bolt-Bon Southy The Chicken Blacky The Secret Agent Safe-Room Animatronics Seth The Stickman Silverlink The Bunny Banna The Potato Chicken Waluigi The God Animatronic Aidan The Hedgehog Tonic Ze Hedgefox Mac The Cat Emyrald The Bird Ivan The Lizard (Is there anyone I missed or do you wanna be added? Leave a comment below!) Easter Egg Animatronics Demonic BB Rooms CAM 01 The Show Stage, where Springy and Bolt-Bon start, Mac, Emyrald, Aidan. and Southy can also sometimes move here. CAM 02 The Safe Room, which actually has a camera now, all the safe-room animatronics start here, none of the normal animatronics can wander here, since they have the system where they can't go in or see inside the safe room. CAM 03 Hallway 1, this connects to the safe room, the office hallway, and the show stage, Bolt-Bon, Aidan. Seth, Emyrald, Southy, Silverlink, and Tonic can pass through here. CAM 04 Editing Area, located beside the show stage, Southy starts here, Waluigi and Blacky can rarely pass through here, and Emyrald and Aidan can sometimes go here. CAM 05 Forum Post Cove, Blacky starts here, if he gets a "I Survived The Bite Of 87!" badge, he will rapidly roam around the place at extremely fast speeds, so hes pretty tough to deal with, Banna can sometimes roam through here rarely. CAM 06 The Horror Area, nothing starts here, and apparently nothing can wander here, which is odd, it technically makes this room useless... or does it? CAM 07 Hallway 2, this connects to the Horror Area, Forum Post Cove, The Ceiling Vent, and Hallway 1, Springy, Banna, Mac, Blacky, and Southy can go here. CAM 08 The Secret Area apparently, can only be accessed when Night 666 is beaten, you have all the stars, beaten all custom night challenges, and trigger every secret in the game at least once, if you check this camera (which you can only do once) lots of footsteps will be heard, and every animatronic will suddenly enter the office as the lights flash, they all slowly start getting closer with their arms, and when they are about to touch you, the game fades to black, and a "The End" screen appears, with music playing in the background, all of the originals are there, with a message saying "see you next time, old friend", and sometimes they're eyes will glow white, and they will be waving to the screen, as if they know you're there. TO BE ADDED Easter-Eggs Distorted/Demonic BB Screen If you click on CAM 06 three times, the screen will turn black, then the face of a burnt looking demonic and distorted BB face will appear, with high pitched static in the background that's really loud.. after this, the game will crash... however, sometimes, it will take you to Night 666, where Demonic BB is the only one active, he can basically go anywhere, and is actually 1x fast as blacky himself, and is super active and tricky, if you can somehow beat this night, you get a demonic BB plush on your desk, unlock Demonic BB in the custom night menu, and get an Xavier plush holding an Aurun plush's hand. Obey Vinny Randomly, the words "OBEY VINNY" will appear on a camera. Inhale Sometimes apparently Freddy from FNAFB will say "inhale my dong enragement child.". Gaomon332 Sometimes the mangle from FNAFB2 will say "gao my child..." Stare At Camera Sometimes Bolt-Bon and Springy will stare at the showstage camera if they are both there. Phone Calls Night 1 "Uhhh... hello hello...? Hey! Welcome to your new NOVEMBER job... at ummm... I forgot... but, anyways, now, the animatronics.. uhhh... lets just say they have their kinks, they may uhhh.. wander into the office... if that happens, just turns the lights off, but sometimes they may uhh.. have the lights in their eyes on, which most likely happens if they come through the ceiling vent... if that happens, just press that button on the desk.. I dunno how it works but it does... but yeah, thats it... good bye I guess... uhh..." Night 2 "Hello, hello? Oh, hey, glad you made it to night 2 I guess... uhh.. listen, I forgot a whole bunch of stuff to say last night, theres something really important that I need to tell you... the animatronics in the safe-room...uhh... they're...different, they still aren't finished yet, we've been having this problem lately... we cant seem to make the AI on the programming chip work, they just have this weird mode... I think its called "noitaercfoyojehtwonklliwuoy" for some reason, I can't say that word obviously, because its all messed up and garbled, but just read the paper on your desk, that should have the name on it... don't ask why that paper is there... uhh... it just is.... but, when they are in that mode, they apparently uhh... look, I can't talk.. I think one is here now... ummm... is that an orange f-" Night 3 "Hello? Hey.. uhhh... sorry about last night... I luckily ummm.. got out of the situation you could say... Oh, and also, this call is still is progress." TO BE ADDED __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games